Dragons, Jutsu, and a Messed Up World
by DShinobi4
Summary: Naruto with a few twists, dragons, and a clan that uses them, the Neonelles. The main character is the youngest of three from said clan, and he lives life throught the complete Naruto timeline.
1. Preview

A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first story, an epic saga from Naruto, with a huge twist, a personal clan, which has a form of jinchuriki that are only from this clan, but unlike normal jinchuriki, they do not possess tailed beasts, instead they possess dragons, and someone from this legendary clan, the Neonelle clan, youngest sibling of 3, Sakaru, possesses the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Sakaru Neonelle will be the main character of our story. I screwed all the original pairings and sang a song by Eminem, just don't give a fuck, yes, pun intended. So now, I shall list off all my new pairings, 1 or 2 of which may be actual pairings planned by the near-god Masashi Kishimoto himself, btw, I also added another pink-haired Haruno, who was born as Sakura's twin, though other than the hair and a few other details, they couldn't be more different as twins. Some pairings are temporary and not part of the great chain of the story, the list is as follows, SakaSaku, SakaRika, SasuIno, NaruHina, Jiraiya and second-hand lovers, NejiTen, ShikaTem, KibaIno. Saka is Sakaru, Rika is Rika Haruno, Sakura's younger twin sister. SakaRika and KibaIno are temporary pairings. Something that will happen in like chapter 60 that will piss everyone off, Sakaru replaces Sasuke as Sarada's father, be pissed all you want, my story will make up for it. I know "This is such a drag" as Shikamaru would put it, but all my other author's notes will be way shorter. I am really big on spelling and grammar, so if you read anything that doesn't look or sound right, tell me in the reviews and I will fix it as soon as possible. I just realized that the whole first chapter is now my author's note… Oooooops. I will also try to get the first chapter out to you guys as soon as possible. Thank you, and goodnight!


	2. Beginnings

A/N: Hello everyone, Chapter one is finally going to come out, it hasn't really been that long, but writing this for you guys is the only thing I can think about, and when I am not actively writing, I am watching the clock thinking about when I will get to write next. I hope you enjoy this story, and when I said the whole timeline in the summary, I meant the whole timeline, I am starting from the academy, and ending wherever. Thank you for reading, and enjoy! ;)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hello, I am Neonelle Sakaru, and today is exam day, the day I will ace the Konohagakure academy exam. I can't hold in my excitement, today is my thirteenth birthday, and my birthday present is entering the shinobi ranks!

"See ya Nanku, when I come home, I'll be a genin!" I exclaimed to my sister, "Don't let you're ego trip you up Sakaru, you little daredevil!" she yelled back, but I was already racing out the door, I wanted to be there early and warm up, maybe chat with Sasuke and Shikamaru, I mean, they are my best friends. Oh yeah, and talk to the ladies, me and my sister are good friends with the Haruno girls, Sakura and her younger twin Rika, my older brother is a rogue ninja, I want to make him come home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was sweating with excitement, half the class was looking at me like a freak, maybe my ego was releasing too much of my chakra into the atmosphere, oops, good thing I have a literal ton of that! Iruka-sensei, and who is that, he looks weird, and I can tell by his face that this silver-haired man has something wicked planned, I think Iruka said his name is Mizuki? I don't care.

CLONES?! The test is on clones?! I won't settle for that, I'll make transformed clones, I'll make clones of everyone else in the class! How's that for impressive. Oh, wow, Rika and Sakura look extra hot today, oh no, I'm sweating again, crap! Well I have a lot of time until they reach the N's for testing, I wonder who'll be on my squad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I aced it! I aced it! I aced it! I aced it! I got told by Iruka that I was best of my class on the exam! And so I got to choose the color for the fabric of my headband, I chose a jet black one, it fits well with my jet black hair, and jet black clothing, and contrasts my pale face. Tomorrow I get to learn who else is on my team and the name of my new sensei.

WOOOOHOOO!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I walked into the sliding door and went to the kitchen for an afternoon snack, "Sis Siiis, Nanku, where are you!" no response, never a good sign, I see a slip of white paper on the counter,

_Dearest Sakaru,_

_I have been called away on an "A" rank mission and am not supposed to be back for about 2 months, I will try to complete it faster, but I am not sure, I went out and got everything you need for two months, you should be fine, I love you little bro._

_Your one and only loving sister, Nanku._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I have had severe writers block and don't want to drag things out too far in the first chapter, I just wanted to get it started, I am sorry for the short chapter, but I do not take blame, so blame writer's block instead!


	3. Memories

**A/N: Hey everyone, how are you all doing, I thought that the few of you who read this s*** would like to know that I am also into Zelda, so I have been busy reading Zelda-based stuff for a little while. I just want to let you know that this one gets sad, exciting, and all over the place, I hope to make this chapter a little longer so you actually get something to read. Thank you, and goodnight!**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

So she goes and leaves me, for two months, I mean, I guess I have to stop sulking and go do something productive, like eat perhaps, but for right now, I just feel like moping in my personal pity pool. 'What time is it?' I quietly think as I take a quick glance at the clock on my nightstand, 1:34 am, great, I forgot to have dinner and it doesn't look like I'll be sleeping anytime soon, that's for sure.

I go to take a shower and I just ramp up the hot water knob until it wouldn't turn anymore and just let the steam and boiling water just run down my skin. So nice, yet so lonely, so, so, lonely. I have always simultaneously enjoyed and hated being alone. And it will be like this for two whole months, why does God and everything holy, hate me?!

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**Flashback**_

I love being with Nanku and Kohaku, they are such nice people, daddy died fighting a monster called the Kyuubi, or nine-tailed fox demon, and now the demon is in a brat, I hate the brat, he ruins everything. I don't like to be alone, it really is no fun, having no one to train or play with, that is why I am glad I still have mom, bro, and sis, they make the world the world, without them, my world wouldn't spin, big bro likes to teach me stuff about the dragons, the dragons of the Neonelle clan, big bro and mommy tell lots of stories about the man who began our clan, mister Neonelle Centauron. He was best friends with a dragon that lived inside his soul, it was called the Lord of Dragons, it had two kid dragons, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, which big bro helped me discover that I had in my soul, I wish I could let him out like Centauron, and the Cursed Dragon, the White Dragon had a child, the Celestial Stardust Dragon, the White Dragon had a cousin, the Red Eyes Black Dragon, the Black Dragon had a child with the Cursed Dragon, the Night Fury, an all-powerful dragon that was faster than can be seen at night, and it's fire was like a nuclear blast (but of flames instead of neutrons and uranium). I remember big bro telling me that he had my White Dragon's cousin, the Black Dragon.

_**End Flashback**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

After my shower I went back into my bedroom wearing only a towel and just flopped down on my bed, thinking of the past, oh how memories could be tormenting, they were so painful, especially since I can no longer make memories with my mom, she died in labor, soon to birth what would have been my little sister. So I just sat there and cried, I cried 'till I could cry no more, or at least, until my brain got tired of crying and decided to make me fall asleep instead, that is a logical idea from my brain, especially since sleep is more productive than crying.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

"You will never become great by laying around in bed all day!" a deep, booming voice stated, "Dad?" I said only half-conscious, only after making myself sound stupid did I realize it was my alarm clock, Kohaku gave it to me because the alarm was programmed to be a phrase that my father told him a lot.

'Oh Crap!' I internally screamed, I need to hurry up and get to school, today is the day that I learn my new squad and sensei! I started running back and forth across my room trying to find my clothes and gear, and then I ran out of my house and down the street, never looking back, after I had made it three blocks away from my house I realized that a. I had forgotten to eat breakfast, and b. my shirt was on backwards, at least I could solve one of those things.

Once I had made my seat, the sliding door thwacked against the frame as it was slammed open and Iruka-sensei walked in with a few pieces of paper in his hands, everyone else except me jumped at the loud noise, a few even shrieked, all I did was sit there, I was too tired to react. Once everyone had settled back into their respective seats, Iruka started calling out squads, "Squad 7, led by Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Squad 8, led by _ Kurenai, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and _ Kiba. Squad 10, led by Sarutobi Asuma, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru. Squad 11, led by Hakishan Danturo, Hijenta Ishida, Haruno Rika, and," he took a short pause, "Neonelle Sakaru!" I knew he kept on calling names and squads, but that was of no importance to me, I was in a squad with Rika, one of my best friends, phew, and I knew who my new sensei Hakishan Danturo is, he is well-known for his chakra manipulation, he can use his chakra to bend light and take control of an opponents jutsu and reflect it back at them, or refract it to his advantage, which is why they call him "The Mirror of Greatness". "You are all to meet your sensei's this afternoon, Squad 7 will meet near the school grounds, Squad 8 will meet by the lake, Squad 10 will meet near Hokage tower, Squad 11 will meet near the river bridge in the shopping district on the South side of the village." he kept going, but I honestly didn't care, as our squad's meeting places were named off we were dismissed, so I was already walking out the door.

I heard quiet 'tak' sounds coming up behind me as I left the grounds to go get an early lunch since I had missed breakfast. "Sakaru, wait up! Slow down you bastard!" I heard a high-ish girly voice shout from behind me, it was of course, Rika, "I can't believe it, we're in the same squad, how lucky is that? And we managed to pull the Mirror of Greatness as our sensei?1" "I was just thinking the same thing," I stated unenthusiastically like someone who could honestly care less, despite the fact I was telling the truth, "You don't sound as excited about it as I thought you would be," That's most likely because I only got like, three-and-a-half hours of sleep last night, oh yeah, and I haven't eaten in over 12 hours!" I stated matter-of-factly, " Then I would guess you are going to get something to eat, do you want me to keep you company? I'm free until we need to get to the shopping district to meet our sensei." "Sure, that's alright with me, but I am not paying for you to eat, you have to cover yourself, I hope you're in a mood for sushi, because I place an order on my way to the academy and I am not going to leave some perfectly good sushi go to waste, and I already paid for it." "Okay, let's go, times a wastin'! Oh my gosh, will you hurry up?!" She started shouting at me all the way there about how I needed to go faster, quicken my pace, hurry up, etc.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

** A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, we finally met Rika, I think I might put next chapter as a third person, because I think you guys have had enough of Sakaru's snarky additude. Next time we will be meeting "The Mirror of Greatness" and enjoying a "playful" lunch between Sakaru and Rika. ;)**

** The next chapter is where things get really complicated. If this story has seemed boring so far, then you are going to forget what the word boring means when next chapter comes out! As always, I have been DShinobi4, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	4. Limits Are Not a Boundary

**A/N: Now in this chapter is the "playful" lunch I have been excited about, I have not been able to work on this because of real world s***, but in the end it doesn't even matter. Last chapter was named memories because of the flashback, and I did introduce you guys to the dragons, so last chapter got a long way, but they take forever to make a fitting amount of words, so I am going to try to get into more detail. I am hoping to get 3,000+ words in this one, and I am also in contact with the author who started it all for me, their pen-name is angrypoptart12, she has some really good Naruto fics, check 'em out, and after so long, she is back in the writing game. My world is good and I hope yours is too.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Sakaru and Rika were on their way to a short lunch, or as some may call it, an informal date, in which they were having over sushi, both trying to appear as if it were lunch with a friend to keep each other company, but in their heads they both knew that this was much more. As they walked by the Hokage tower, along with the rest of the property, before continuing on to a small enclosed area where kids were running around, trees shaded the area from the infinite sunlight that came to Konohagakure, it was a quiet and quaint corner of a big and bustling village, it was slightly romantic, in a sense, and then there was the sushi shop, never too busy, mainly because not a lot of people even know about the place.

As the couple walked up with Rika sort of leaning on Sakaru's arm and shoulder, as Rika saw it, Teuchi from Ichiraku was running the place, only to find out that it as Teuchi's older brother, Tincho, and now she could see some slight differences in their features, Tincho had a broader nose and more relaxed, less bold shoulders, a sweeter smile that warmed you up as much as the good food he made, compared to Teuchi's smile that looked like he was actively trying to take a shit while smiling at you, Tincho didn't look to be in pain while smiling.

"So you finally made it back, I have your order done, if you want to grab a seat I can get it out to you in a minute, and what shall I get for you young lady, when did you pick this fine, feminine specimen up, dear boy?" "She decided to come along, we got put in the same squad, but I guess it is always good to have someone you know when doing something new away from anything else you thought you knew." "I'll be getting what he got, thank you very much sir." "And don't forget, you're covering your half of the check." "Don't worry," "One Hot & Spicy Tuna Roll comin' right up!"

A waiter brought out the two's orders, he was a tall boy, but he only looked to be about their age, "Your dishes, good friends," "Thanks," Sakaru said blankly as he started licking his lips, but he wasn't just licking his lips at the food, he was also observing something else, the cute petite frame in front of him, with long, silky pink hair running loose down a little past the shoulders, dressed in a black t-shirt with a black skirt, and red laces embroidered on the skirt, she looked quite beautiful in Sakaru's opinion, but said "fine, feminine specimen" was completely oblivious to the warm stare coming from the block of ice named Sakaru.

Sakaru adjusted the clip-on foldable-chakra-katana holster that spanned the width of his waist, with a nylon backpack-style strap that had a windmill shuriken incased in it, he kept like this for emergencies, he could do ballet with the katana, literally, he also liked to listen to Mozart while he did so (some of the older classical musicians existed before now, they were all pacifists and didn't like to fight). As they were being served and the waiter walked away he drew a cross across his chest so fast it blurred, and said "Thank you Lord for everything good in this world!" "Amen to that!" Rika followed, and then blushing as her loud response seemed out of place, then both of them broke out into laughter, "Awww, someone is in looove." Sakaru could tell that the sneaking voice over his shoulder was Sasuke messing with him, but he doesn't take jokes too well, sooo "Leave me alone, at least I don't kill them in a dark alley you bastard, so as I said already, leave me alone before I kick you're ass so hard you walk out of here with a cast." "Nope, I wanna keep messin' with ya', it's way too f-" Sakaru sent a backfist over his shoulder, landing it dead in Sasuke's face, following it up with a grab of his shirt collar, swinging around to grab his right shoulder and jerking back to facing Rika, swinging his arms so fast and hard that it sent Sasuke soaring over the table and into the wall, only for Sasuke to drop down onto the table against the wall next to Sakaru and Rika, landing right in the other two's lunch. "That's how you handle a jerk," "Mental note, never piss you off."

And so their lunch continued, ending at literally the worst possible time, as they had hit a point where they were leaning in, only to have Sakaru stop midway and Rika keep leaning, causing her to almost fall over, if it weren't for Sakaru's rapid reflexes that is, "We need to leave now if we plan on ever making it to the meeting point," "Oh geez, you're right," "Then make haste, you start running for the shopping district, I'll go pay the bill, you can pay me back later. Make haste! I'll catch up." And Rika was off, pink hair waving a little in the wind, Sakaru stood there staring, watching her elegance run away into the distance, before bulleting to the counter to pay for the meal dropping a quick "Keep the change" And dashing after Rika, jumping over tables, chairs, people, and the like.

"You didn't make it very far did you, I mean, I already caught up, I caught up to you, but can you catch up to me before I get there?" Sakaru said as he leapt off the street and began jumping from building to building yelling "Good luck!" to Rika. Rika tried to speed up, but it still wasn't enough, he was going too fast as he leapt clean over the scroll shop in the middle of town landing on a building on the other side, and he kept on going like he hadn't done a thing at all, meanwhile Rika was navigating the streets, but she knew a shortcut, the Harunos excel in chakra control, so its no wonder that Rika has already mastered walking on water, so she was able to run not in, but on the sewer system, and get out right before the bridge, beat Sakaru, and hopefully come out without a stench. But Sakaru on the other hand was leading, taking giant strides towards the destination he was already almost to the shopping district, and thus the bridge.

When he arrived he was greeted by a panting Rika, who had tied him, and an awaiting sensei, who looked pretty pissed at something, "You two are late!" "But sensei, we got here 5 minutes early, how are we late?" Because 5 minutes is not enough to be early because by the time you get situated, it will be on time, 10 minutes would be considered early, I was here 15 minutes early, and then there is the phrase, early is on time, on time is late, and late is dead." "whoo, *pant* did I *pant* miss anything *pant*?" came the panting question of Hijenta Ishida, the final member of squad 11. "So you're all here? Good, lets get a few things straight, first of all, never try to be someone, unless that someone is yourself, secondly, don't be afraid of failure, failure is how we learn! Third, never settle for second place, always strive to be the best. Last but not least, never give up, never give in, and always stand up for what you believe in. Now that that is figured out, hello, I am Danturo-sensei, I will be your squad leader, I've been told great things about all of you, and I want you to prove to me that those rumors are true, Sakaru, I hear your speed is unmatched in combat, Rika, your chakra control is better than that of some adults, Ishida, what you lack in ninjutsu and genjutsu, you make up for in raw talent, heart, and guts, now show me that all of these things are in fact true."

And thus they went to the training grounds, where squad 7 also happened to be, "Hello Kakashi," "Yo, Danturo, wassup with you lately, I barely see you 'round here no more homie, what's with dat?" "I've been busy NOT reading perverse books like you spend days on end doing, its disgusting, it goes as far as revolting." "Give 'em a try, you like 'em, I know you will!" "Later Kakashi, I'm gonna get a look at my squad and figure out there potential, Sakaru, your strength is your speed, now I am fast as well, I am giving you 5 minutes to try and land one cut deep enough to make me bleed, otherwise you are being failed out of the genin ranks.

After about 4 minutes and 50 seconds, Rika and Ishida started chanting the count down, and right in between 1 and 0, Danturo gripped his arm, seething as blood trickled down his fingers from the slice Sakaru put running straight down his forearm.

Rika, your chakra control is your strength, then beat me in a 1 mile water race running up this stream to the waterfall, go up the falls, then retrace your steps back here, you must stay on the water, and we have 10 minutes, on your marks, get set, go! and they both dashed off, after 8 minutes and 30 seconds Danturo-sensei was back, and barely 10 seconds later Rika was panting as she collapsed onto the soft banks of the river.

Ishida, your strength is your guts and determination, so I am going to take you to a cave of practically impossible entry, I want you to run right through the spike traps, and come out the other side unscathed. And Ishida went up there along with everyone else and he ran right through the cave, came looping around the outside, and stopped back in front of the rest of squad 11.

"Good job everyone, all of you pass, and all of you will remain my students. I pushed you to the limits and you all still kept walking, congratulations!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it took me so long to write this because of distractions with friends all over the place, it has been really hard to find time to read, much less write these days! Well, as always I've been DShinobi4, and I'll see you in the next one!**


End file.
